Letters From Family
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Brennan finds out she's pregnant with Booth's baby except that they are overseas; her in Indonesia and him in the Middle East. During this time they find ways to keep in touch through the pregnancy and eventually after the birth.
1. Month One

Letters from Family

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I wish I did.

* * *

The sun is overhead, the day is clear and beautiful and the waters of the reflecting pool are pristine blue. So he sits there waiting, Booth waits for what feels like hours and it doesn't bother him for once…the waiting.

The sound of his name came in a different form, turning Booth found his son running for him. He bent down and picked up Parker, hugging him as he saw her in the distance walking to him with a smile on her face…his Bones, his miracle in life.

He remembered that smile when he kissed her days after they made that fateful decision to separate and go in different directions of the globe. He had kissed her and pulled her in close, neither caring because the night was theirs…realizing the reality months later.

* * *

Sitting in his tent, Booth was writing a letter to his son when a man came in. "Sir, mail."

He took his stack of mail and flipped through it, mostly from Parker and a few from the Hodginses but one stuck out…one from Indonesia. He opened it and read the letter:

_13 June 2010_

_Booth, _

_I do not know when this will get to you but as you read this, know our lives are about to change…something unexpected from me I know. Enclosed in the envelope is all the evidence you need. I will do my best to keep in safe conditions and everyone is doing their best to accommodate me but I despise their behavior. _

_This has been going on for centuries, it is not a new event…pregnant women have been working for years. I won't sit by and be a sight while other women are working in the field. I do not need your reminding Booth but instead your support._

_The island hospital is fully prepared for such events, as women have been giving birth for centuries on the island, most without help. I'm only a month along so I have months to go. This separation is hard for us and even harder now that our child is preparing to enter this world. _

_I shall send you monthly updates as mail only comes and goes once a month however I do have wireless internet so once you are settled, we'll link with each other and talk. _

_Until then…_

_Bones…and baby._

* * *

The news had knocked the air out of him almost literally however the sight of an ultrasound made him smile. It was stupid really, for him to be grinning enough for his soldiers to ask what was going on but all he could say was that he was a father again. He placed that photo next to Parker's picture and went back to his letter to his son, including the fact he would be a big brother soon.

The letters came one by one and he sent letters as well, mostly reminders of not to stress out or get into dangerous situations as well as to eat good and drink a lot of water. He however looked forward to the letters and ultrasound that she went in once a month for because she was part of the excavation team and was required monthly check ups to see if she was sick…they all did.

He prayed for a healthy child, not caring if it was a boy or girl but he secretly wanted a girl, having had a son already. His combat brothers had a pool going, even suggested his coming shore leave shouldn't be wasted and he should fly to Indonesia to see her…he was considering it.

* * *

A/N: What next?


	2. Month Two

The next letter came while he was again writing to Parker but at the sight of the name, he placed down his son's letter and found time to read about his unborn child and its mother.

To hear about her and her team, it was if she was there explaining it all in his ear.

_

* * *

_

15 July 2010

_Booth,_

_It's been almost two months since we last saw each other and each day I find myself dreading the time apart. Good news, the hospital says the embryo, as it is at this stage, is growing fully but just to be sure I took time this weekend and flew to Darwin in Australia and saw a doctor at the Royal Darwin Hospital, they agree with my Indonesian doctor._

_I hope everything is going well there, I've never been to Afghanistan and would like to see the culture, take some photographs if you get a chance for me. Daisy has been asking about you and I tell her simply that you are still alive…as it is all she needs to know. Sweets flew in yesterday and is now the team's psychologist…we are all in agreement that we needed one since the tension has been high…we haven't found many bodies yet._

_Anyways, I must say goodnight and wish you well. _

_Bones…and baby._

* * *

He found the ultrasound to be somewhat as unreadable as the last but still he pinned it up with the other one and Parker's new photo. Writing his own letter, he placed Parker's picture in it as Parker had drawn a picture for Bones…of him, Parker, Bones and the new baby which in the picture was a ball in it's mother's arms…undefined.

He summed up his pay and managed to secure an hour and a half satellite time as well as catching a flight to Indonesia for the time when his son or daughter would be born…even talked his commanding officer into letting him go to Indonesia for the birth, jungle or no jungle he'd be there, as he hadn't been for Parker's due to duty_._


	3. Months Three and Four

When he didn't hear back from Bones till September, he became worried but was soon relieved to not hear from her but to see her via satellite. She looked fuller in the face, more beautiful to him.

* * *

"It's good to see you Bones, why all the hush for a month and a half?"

She smiled, "sorry Booth, we uh finally found the burial ground and have not stopped working during the daylight hours. How is Afghanistan?"

"Well it's a desert…did you get my photos?"

She nodded and moved the computer, a bulletin board could be scene, photos covered it. "I kept them all, the baby will be here for a while so I wanted some visual simulation for it."

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd mind me there…for the birth, I saved my leave time to come but only if you're okay with it."

She smiled, "I'd like that, I've arranged to go to Darwin, Australia two weeks before my due date so I can have the baby at the hospital there. A friend of mine works there and is arranging everything for me, I'll stay in a hotel till the baby is born then a week afterwards I fly back to the site."

"Sounds good, for a moment there I thought you'd have the baby in a jungle but like I told my guys, jungle or no jungle I'd be there. I missed Parker's birth for duty once, I won't miss my son or daughter's birth."

"I actually have managed to fly to Darwin once every two weeks so I only have to get a check up at the island hospital. It's 901 miles so it takes a few hours but I prefer it although I did contemplate a natural birth." She smiled, "have you heard from Parker, I sent him a gift from one of the markets for his birthday."

"He told me about that, some type of bag. He liked it a lot, he's excited about being a big brother…did you get his picture?"

"I did as well as letters from everyone, Angela and Hodgins are expecting as well, although Angela is only three weeks along or so she tells me."

"Baby squints in the lab when you get back, at least our little one will have a friend its own age." He noticed her smiling, "so I was thinking about names, if you want to hear or not."

"Yes, I'd like that…I believe that the name Christine after my mother or Hank after your grandfather would be acceptable."

"See, funny thing…I was thinking Elizabeth Christine or Christopher Hank."

She laughed and smiled, "I'll say this once so live in it while you can…great minds think alike."

"You're okay with those names…I chose Elizabeth or Christopher because they are Catholic and traditional and I know how you are about religion and tradition."

"I do not mind them, however it is up to our child on the basis of religion. He or she may choose whether or not to believe in Catholicism or any religion or none, until then we will teach him or her the basis of everything."

Booth nodded, "right."

"Oh yeah," a voice made Booth turn to see some of his men, "there she is boys, Booth's woman."

"Pardon, I do not know you and I belong to no one." Bones eyed them all before looking at Booth. "Knowing your attitude and possible rioting behavior due to such comments, I'll talk to you later. I'll attempt to contact you at my next appointment, Dr. Bryers is going to set up a link so you can be there."

"Sounds great, see you next time and I'll write you all as soon as I get a chance."

"Come on Booth, introduce us." The guys looked at Booth and he shook his head.

"I love you, I'll see you when I see you."

"As they say here, 'sampai jumpa' and it means goodbye." She smiled and waved before the screen went blank.

* * *

Booth stood and looked at his men before leaving for his tent, he laid down and opened his journal. He began writing in it, it was a day by day event holder for his future son or daughter just incase he didn't make it back.

**Little one,**

**I spoke to Mommy today and we have decided on what to call you. You either are Elizabeth Christine Booth or Christopher Hank Booth, either way its Chrissy or Chris in my book.**

**The day grows longer and night is nearing, the cold tells us this. Either way, the fact you're safe with your mother means everything to me. It was nice to see her after so long, I miss you both and your big brother, Parker…he's almost ten. I love you lots,**

**Daddy**

* * *

A/N: What will it be...boy or girl, Elizabeth or Christopher?


	4. Month Five

The next time he received a letter he found it was more revealing of facts surrounding the pregnancy and her work. He also got the truth in full, as if it was her dying words.

_

* * *

_

12 October 2010

_Booth, _

_I'm sorry you were unable to connect at the time of my appointment. Because you were not able to be present at the time, I felt it best for our child's sex to be kept and so I do not know. Perhaps next time you will be able to be present or we shall find out together._

_I found a book on pregnancy while in Darwin and am quite a ways through it but it says that a child needs both parents to grow and mature and I see that even as you are separated from Rebecca, Parker prospers from that shared parenting. _

_I however find that parenting together rather then apart is much more beneficial to the child and perhaps the parents as well. I guess in all my time searching for death, both here and in DC, I find myself closer to life and what it means to live while carrying our child._

_This child, it is not a fetus like I wanted to describe it or even an object, but a living and breathing part of our lives. At times, when I read the news and see the destruction that man has brought upon itself, I question whether or not it's a responsible thing to do, bringing a life into the world…but I also find myself at a crossroads. If not for this innocent and beautiful child, one that will grow and find equality and bring a sense of peace into the world, why else do two people defy physics and create a life. It always returns in one feel that can be described in four letters: love._

_I realize this now, in a jungle full of death as I sit watching Daisy brush bones and listen to her talk about what she finds in the pits, as I feel our child kick beneath my hand, that I don't have to change. I don't have to change who I am, what I do or anything about myself…you'll always love me for who I am, as I am. I guess while I sit listening to Daisy go on about how she hopes that this will help her career develop further that my career would be nothing without, would mean nothing without you._

_I'm not some anthropologist who goes on digs and excavations and leaves her child to its father or strangers. I'm not even one that leaves the world behind to follow every little discovery about linkage of today's humans and yesterday's apes. I'm a forensic anthropologist who works in a lab, has a partner who supports her…I fight crime not history._

_As I sit here, listening to Daisy scold Sweets on his technique of brushing, as he attempts to share in her passion, I wish you were with me sharing it but I know you have better things to do. I would not be here doing this if you were not defending our country and showing men how to do what you, so when you come back, you know you don't have to return. You know in your heart, even if it's just a muscle, that I'm safe and our child is safe and Parker is safe. You know that others are fighting to protect us so you can live every day with us…and I now know that we don't have to change who we are to love each other, because that's what makes us love each other and I do Booth, I love you…so very much._

_Know when we see each other again, each time we part, those will be our last words even if we fight…we'll never regret loving each other. Life is short, we've both witnessed life end at such a tender age…nothing is forever so we can't wait for forever, we have to live now. I love you._

_Always,_

_Bones…and baby _

_P.S. A kick for you, as you can't be here to feel it._

* * *

The wind was knocked out of him as he read the letter, it made him want to go AWOL and find her in the middle of a deep jungle. She loved him, actually could tell him and not be ashamed of it, scared of it.

Booth placed that letter on the wall besides Parker and the newest ultrasound, which showed some very defining features. He smiled and touched the ultrasound, happiness filled him because that child was described as a child conceived in love…defying physics as its mother would say.

"Hey Booth," he turned to see his men, they eyed him. "Girl or boy, we have rations and money riding on your girl's word…so?"

He chuckled and eyed them, "don't know, since I wasn't there she wants to wait…she doesn't know either. Not unless our medical officer wants to take a stab at reading an ultrasound."

"Hand it over." Booth handed over the ultrasound to the medical officer, he was looking at it with great detail. "Well can't tell, little one wants to keep it a secret."

Booth chuckled and eyed him, accepting the ultrasound back. "Like its mother, either way I'm good."

And he was, finding out Bones was in love with him after so long, the next few months were nothing…seeing her at the birth of their child…didn't seem but a few days.

* * *

A/N: What should happen next?


	5. Month Six and a Half

Now for Brennan's POV

* * *

In the jungles of Indonesia, Brennan sat on the edge of the pit watching as everyone was working. She wanted to get down in the pit but her belly was not allowing it so she sat cataloging everything. She'd sent off her heart revealing letter a few weeks before and was waiting for a reply back.

Sweets, Daisy and several others were finding bones and other artifacts now that the full bodies had been removed.

"Dr. Brennan, I found a tibia, it looks almost childlike." Sweets stepped up the ladder and handed it to her. He noticed her half-written letter and moved it, she slammed her hand down on the clipboard. "Right don't touch it."

"It appears to be a child's tibia, I'm impressed by your recognition of the bone. Did Daisy tell you or did you consult your pocket bone chart?"

"Actually I recognized it from my time in the lab." He looked at her, "you appear to be in your fifth month, know the sex yet?"

"No, I prefer to wait, I'm taking my break so Dr. Pejor will be cataloging." She stood with no help, a task at this point that required no help but would later.

Taking her clipboard, she was passed by Raj, the camp's mail carrier. "Dr. Brennan, mail."

"Oh thank you, my stack will be finished momentarily."

"No rush." He smiled and she continued to her tent, sitting down she finished writing her letter and sealed it as Raj came by again. "Finished Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, thank you." She handed her stack of mail to him and sat down to read her letter.

* * *

_30 October 2010_

_Bones,_

_I received your letter and for a moment there I thought I had stopped breathing. I had to go back a day later and make sure it wasn't the desert affecting my thought process or visual process. I can't believe you would ever think you'd have to change, baby I love you as you are. I love you can be stubborn, a bit too stubborn for your own good, I love how you explain everything in squint speak and I understand nothing, I love that my son can look up to you and not fear you as a woman replacing his mother but instead be another guide._

_They say it takes a village to raise a child and I believe they are right, you and the squints help me and Rebecca raise Parker and he's better because of it. Now this baby, our physics-defying child will be raised with more then a village, it has half the world looking forward to helping it grow._

_Baby, do me a favor and never think of changing in any way, well maybe forget the any way part since your body is changing and I wish I was there to see each step of change because I bet you are beautiful. They say a woman is never more beautiful then when pregnant and my guys think you are hot, not my words so no overseas punch, but they're right…you are absolutely stunning pregnant._

_I love you but I have to go, surprise drill for the guys. Do me a favor and tell our little squint Daddy loves him or her._

_Always,_

_Booth_

* * *

She folded up the letter and placed it with her others, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan." She turned to see Sweets, "oh sorry, bad piece of mail?"

"No, good piece not that a piece of stationary can have a positive or negative effect as it is just paper."

Sweets eyed her, "depends of the reader, so ready for that monthly session, have to start with you."

"Yeah, please sit down." She moved a few books from her chair and he sat down as she sat on the bed.

"Alright, lets begin with how the pregnancy is going…you're healthy and fit, not feeling the pressure of being pregnant on a dig right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, now I've noticed you've spent most of your time either alone or semi-alone, can you tell me why?"

She hated psychology but as it went, Sweets was actually helping her more then he did in DC and that was possibly because she had Booth to talk to everyday.

"Just that I miss Booth and I'd rather be alone then without his company, stupid I know."

"No, not stupid, a bit unrealistic I guess. Are you ready to tell me who the baby's father is, you've avoided that question as if it's the plague." She looked away, "guess not, alright…moving on, you're only halfway through your stay…are you contemplating returning home?"

"No, despite my pregnancy, I feel I need this in order to better my life. Life is full of change and this time away from the world will help me evolve as is the way of change."

"Okay, good then we're getting somewhere. I'll leave you and we'll pick up again next month."

She stood and stretched, knowing she'd have to continue with the prenatal yoga more often then once a day. Sweets looked at her.

"How many weeks are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Interesting, very interesting." He left without another word and Brennan just watched him go.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh...Sweets is starting to connect the dots.


	6. Month Seven

Another Brennan POV

* * *

Looking at the panel in front of her, Brennan identifies different pamphlets that could be of use in information on pregnancy. Choosing several, she sat back down and looked at them as she waited on Dr. Bryers to come in.

Minutes later the good doctor came in with a laptop and hooked it up, "why don't you see if you can get Dad on the connection."

She logged on and eventually the feed came up and Booth's face was seen. "Hey there, what's going on?"

"I'm at Royal Darwin Hospital for my check up, I'm in week twenty-nine. Booth this is Dr. Bryers," Bryers waved hello, "she's been my obstetrician the entire pregnancy since I came to Royal Darwin Hospital. This is Seeley Booth, my child's father."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Booth, we're about to take an ultrasound and hopefully the tiny baby will reveal its identity to us."

Brennan laid back and the ultrasound began, Booth watched. "Amazing, I can hear the heartbeat."

"And it looks like we have a clue to the identity, sure you two want to know or shall we keep it a surprise?"

Booth laughed, "I have a son, I want to know…kind of a bonding thing out here."

"I'd like to know as well however I do know it is not a hundred percent accurate." Brennan looked at Bryers and the good doctor smiled.

"Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan I'd like to inform you that you are having a…daughter." She smiled and looked at them, "it's a girl and she looks perfect."

Booth smiled and looked at Brennan, "look at you, glowing with pride…motherhood suits you better then knee deep mud and human remains." Brennan laughed, "listen baby I have to go, my time is up. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll look for your letters."

"And I'll look for yours, Elizabeth I love you, Daddy loves you. I got to go baby." The screen went blank and Brennan stared at it for a moment.

Bryers looked at her, "I have to say you are by far my strangest patient by way of occupation. He's in the Middle East and you're in Indonesia…killer on family life but you still find ways to be in touch….it's beautiful."

"Thank you for everything, especially this video conference, I know it means a lot to him."

* * *

She left the hospital and decided to go shopping for maternity clothes because her clothes didn't fit that well. After shopping, she headed to the airport and waited for her flight to Papua where she'd take a charter plane to Ambon.

The flight was calm and relaxing except for the fact her daughter kicked her most of the way. She ran her hand over her belly, feeling the life growing inside her. "Shh, you are safe Elizabeth."

Brennan pulled out the small box she had bought while in Darwin and removed the contents: a rosary, it was to hang on the bulletin board next to the photos of Booth and Afghanistan, so the baby would have something of the Catholic faith. Fingering the beads, she smiled and placed it back in the box.

Looking out the window, she smiled upon seeing the island of Papua, she was almost back to camp.

* * *

After another flight, Brennan rode to the camp and was met by Daisy, who filled her in on all she missed.

"We have found no other bodies but several piece of pottery and weapons or at least what looks like weapons."

"Thank you Miss Wick, I need some time but I'll join you at dinner."

"Of course Dr. Brennan." She left as Brennan entered her tent and sat on her cot, beginning to unpack her bag. She placed her clothes in the small trunk at the end of her cot and placed the rosary on the bulletin board next to the picture of Booth.

"I miss you Booth, we both miss you."

* * *

A/N: Next is another letter as I used video conference on this one...just so you know, Booth has now used up all his video conference time so he'll be talking with Brennan only with letters and eventually when they meet in Darwin.


	7. Month Eight

B/N: Thanksgiving is celebrated and Brennan doesn't celebrate it alone, she also manages a miracle.

* * *

Another three weeks flew by in the camp and during that time they were covered in monsoon waters. While the sight has been saved, the team had to pack and were flown to Darwin as the Indonesian government had no place for them. They were lucky because they warning in time.

It was quite a down time for everyone, being able to take a break from the excavation work and relax for once. Luckily mail was diverted so they received it on time.

Sweets, Daisy and Brennan sat talking when Raj came in the small conference hall the expedition was renting. "Mail!"

Everyone stood and waited for their mail to be handed out, as team leader Brennan got hers first followed by Daisy and the rest of the crew.

"Oh and Dr. Brennan, you have a package too big to deliver here." Raj turned to look at the doorway and Brennan followed his eyes to find Angela and Hodgins there.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela came over and hugged her, "oh my God…when did this happen?"

Brennan stood and hugged Angela again, stepping back as Hodgins came walked over. "How far along are you?"

"Thirty-two weeks, it's a girl…Elizabeth Christine."

Sweets looked at them, "what are you two doing here?"

Angela smiled, "well we heard about the whole monsoon situation and decided to come visit but we're not the only ones…Cam and Michelle are coming, we're going to have thanksgiving as a family…Cam's idea not mine. The only one missing is Booth but when I talked to him last he said he couldn't come so oh well, but this is great." Angela touched Brennan's belly, "our girls can play together…wait hold on, who's the father."

"You won't get it out of her, she hasn't told anyone." Sweets looked at Angela, "I've tired, Daisy's tried but she tells no one."

"Because it's no one's business."

Brennan sat down and flipped through a piece of mail to find one from Parker and another from Booth. Opening Parker's, she read it and found it was only another drawing but this time of stick figures in a pit by what looked like a skeleton. The note made her smile:

**I hope you find some bones…Dr. Bones. Love Parker.**

* * *

She opened the letter from Booth but looked up to see Sweets and Daisy talking with Angela and Hodgins. Opening the letter, she read the contents and smiled.

_Bones,_

_It's hot as hell out here, sand storms are whipping us at every turn and that's nothing, I heard about the monsoon so I hope you're out of the storm._

_I'm sure you're doing great and wish I was there, I heard everyone is flying in for Thanksgiving, Cam's idea. I'm sorry I won't be there for Thanksgiving or Christmas but I have only so much leave and I need that for the birth._

_Anyways, I got to go but I love you both._

_Booth_

_P.S. Tell Elizabeth Daddy loves her._

Brennan folded the letter up and placed it in the envelope before tucking it in her pocket along with Parker's drawing. She quickly jumped into the conversation about Hodgins and Angela's trip to Paris.

* * *

Cam was due to arrive that weekend and Thanksgiving was on Thursday. Soon everyone was talking about plans, the excavation team was invited to join them, as Angela said Cam insisted they join the Jeffersonian team for dinner.

The team went to the airport three days later and waited for Cam and Michelle's plan to land. They watched as the two exited and waved.

"Come on…you're not serious." Cam looked at Brennan as she hugged everyone, "two of my team is pregnant, how far along?"

"I'm eighteen weeks but Brennan is thirty-two weeks along…guess what, both girls."

"No kidding," Cam eyed Brennan, "you're actually allowed to excavate at thirty-two weeks?"

Brennan nodded, "there's no restriction on excavations, no age or health restrictions regarding pregnancy."

The days passed by and they prepared for thanksgiving, the hotel was kind enough to provide everything for dinner but they said they would handle it all. Cameras were out for everything as well as a computer.

* * *

Thanksgiving day, Brennan attempted to have a three way video conference between herself, Booth and Parker. After persuading an officer to give her just ten minutes, Booth's face was seen.

"Bones…what…I've used up all my satellite time."

She smiled and clicked a key, Parker's face was seen, "say hello Parker."

Parker waved and smiled at his father, "hi Daddy, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving Bub, how are you?"

"I'm great, Mommy and I are celebrating with Grandpa and Grandma. I miss you and Dr. Bones a lot."

The team came over and looked at Booth, "hey Booth, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hey it's the squint squad…so you are all celebrating in the jungle of Indonesia?"

"Actually we're in Darwin until the monsoon stops, we're still unsure of when that will be." Brennan looked at everyone and they backed off, going back to their tasks. "We miss you Booth, you too Parker. I have to go help but you have eight more minutes to talk to each other."

"I love you Bones."

"I love you both, Happy Thanksgiving."

She left the two to talk and joined in the team in making dinner. After several hours of fixing dinner, everyone sat down and ate. Laughter filled the room and jokes were made. The excavation team were made unofficial members of the Jeffersonian Squint Squad.

"Hold on a moment," Hodgins stood and held up his glass, "I'd like to take a moment and let us all remember those of us who can't be here today. Our mothers, fathers, children, husbands, wives and all other family and friends. We maybe eating among strangers or just colleagues but right now, at this moment as we share this food…we're family. So to all those who don't work at the Jeffersonian, I'd like to announce that as of now you are all unofficial members of the Jeffersonian Squint Squad and believe me, that is an honor."

Everyone laughed and clapped, Brennan stood next and eyed everyone. "While I'm not one for speeches or sentiments, I'd like to say that while I've been on this excavation, I've felt like a part of a family. My family was left behind when I came to do this but they have found their way back but even when they are not here, as many of our families are not here…we find ourselves part of a family.

"Anthropologically speaking, a family is two or more persons who make up a group and while we are not all anthropologists, we can certainly call ourselves family. We live together, work together and play together and that in itself defines family. To family."

"To family." Everyone spoke as she sat down and food was dug into.

* * *

A/N: The team still can't leave, the monsoon hasn't stopped so they're stuck in Darwin for Christmas. While Cam, Michelle, Angela and Hodgins leave, everyone else has to stay.


	8. Month Eight and a Half

B/N: Brennan meets up with an old friend. She still tells no one who the father is.

* * *

The Jeffersonian team departed three days later and everyone else had to stay. The excavation was still on hold due to the monsoon and it didn't look like it was letting up.

Deciding to get some fresh air, Brennan took a walk down at the marina, watching the boats go in and out of the harbor. She sat on a bench and watched the sunset play upon the waters. Pulling out her camera, she took a picture knowing Angela would paint the scene for her…she'd want to give her daughter a piece of her life…of the place where she was born.

"Tempe?" She looked up to see a face of the past…Sully. She stood and looked at him, "wow…what are you doing in Australia?"

"My excavation was cancelled till the Monsoon ends." She looked at him and he nodded, smiling and kissed her cheek.

"You look good, beautiful…girl or boy?"

She placed a hand on her belly and smiled, "girl, Elizabeth Christine, I'm thirty-three weeks."

He chuckled, "and you're on excavation pregnant, isn't that dangerous?"

She shook her head and eyed him, "actually my chances of getting hurt are much lower then getting bitten by a shark."

Sully chuckled and eyed her, "so is your boyfriend with you, I bet he's worried sick about you being pregnant and on an excavation."

"No, he's currently deployed in Afghanistan, I felt it best to occupy my mind while he is away and the dig is doing so."

Sully looked at his watch, "why don't I buy you two lunch, my treat as a friend. We can catch up on everything while we eat."

"I'd like that."

* * *

They found a seafood shack not far from the marina and began talking, "So you're serious…Zack helped the Gormogon, that's strange."

"We were all very shocked to discover it but he understood the consequences despite what he did." She took a sip of her tea, "how is the Temperance, is it doing well?"

"Yeah, she's fairing well and is a great sea companion despite being stubborn, reminds me of you in a way."

Brennan shook her head, "your brain connects the boat's unwillingness to cooperate with the fact it bares my name. In now way does it show an emotional value."

Sully laughed and eyed her, "you never stop and take a moment do you, since I left have you taken a moment to think of something other then science?"

"If you mean emotionally then yes, I have come to fall in love with someone despite our current situation. If you are implying a hobby then no." She looked at him and he nodded.

"Where's Booth, he's got to be pissed that you ran off."

"Booth is not a subject I wish to talk about." She moved the straw in her tea around.

* * *

Her cell phone rang and she looked at it to see it was an unrecognizable number, she answered it.

"Brennan."

"_Bones, its Booth. I managed to get time off base so I bought a calling card. How are you doing baby?"_

"I'm great, I was down at the marina and I ran into a friend, we're having lunch." She looked at Sully and smiled, he watched her. "Is the desert still killing you and the stand storms whipping your ass?"

She smiled at Booth's laugh, _"yeah, it is baby…it's good to see your voice. I got to go, someone else has to make a call. I love you baby, you and Elizabeth."_

"I love you too, I'll wait for your letters. Bye." She hung up and put her phone away, "sorry, he only gets to make phone calls with a calling card and everyone wants to make calls."

"Got to be tough, not knowing if he'll get killed or hurt."

She nodded, "I try not to thank about, I should head back since its getting dark."

* * *

He walked her back to her hotel and she smiled, waving.

"Hope to see you again sometime Tempe."

"It was good to see you again Sully."

* * *

A/N: Month nine hits and so does the labor, soon everyone will find out who the father is...as no one actually knows.


	9. Month Nine and Birth

B/N: The Birth comes...the arrival of the newest squint.

* * *

It was nearing Christmas, two days to go, when Brennan woke to sharp pains and knew something was wrong. She ran Daisy's room, "Daisy, I need your help…my contractions have started. Yes I need a ride so can you please get dressed and meet me downstairs."

After hanging up with Daisy, she write and email to Booth despite the pain in her back.

**

* * *

**

To: Sgt. Maj. S. Booth

**From: Dr. Temperance Brennan**

**Message: I'm in premature labor at 36 weeks, unsure what will happen once I get to the hospital. Please hurry as soon as you get this message. **

**I may not believe but please do so in your faith, pray for Elizabeth's safe delivery into this world. She has a good chance of survival but she also has a chance of medical complications. **

**I love you Booth, never doubt that.**

**Bones**

* * *

She packed her computer and grabbed her purse, heading to the door. Not knowing when she'd return or if she would.

They arrived at the hospital and it wasn't long before Bryers saw her. "How are you feeling?"

"The contractions have stopped."

"We gave you a drug, Indometacin to stop the labor because you've dilated two centimeters. We want to keep that little girl in there a bit longer. She's perfectly well developed but staying in the womb will do her some good." Bryers looked at her, "try to relax and stay calm, I see you brought your computer to do work so relax and do that."

She relaxed as she went through photos on her computer of the dig site, looking them over and writing notes. Checking her email, she found a message waiting for her.

**

* * *

**

To: Dr. Temperance Brennan

**From: Sgt. Maj. S. Booth**

**Message: I'm hopping the next plane out so I'll be there in time…we hope.**

**I'm praying Bones, for you both not just Elizabeth. I'll see you when I get there so just stay strong.**

**I love you both.**

**Booth**

* * *

After reading the email she went back to work. The dig site photos would keep her busy for a decade if she was to work her normal work hours but being on bed rest has its advantages.

Daisy and Sweets made it up to the floor to visit the next day, both baring gifts. "How are you doing Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm good, I'm almost finished with the excavation work, it can be sent back to the Jeffersonian once I'm finished."

Sweets looked at her, "how are you doing, have they said anything about the baby yet?"

"Bed rest for now, the had to give me medication to stop labor. Although she'll live if delivered at present gestation, it's best to keep her in the womb to prevent medical issues."

"Well if you need anything at all, just call the hotel and we'll get it for you."

They left and after they did, Brennan noticed her contractions had begun again and Bryers concluded that the labor couldn't be put off so she stopped the Indometacin.

Brennan looked at her belly and smiled, "just a few more hours and you'll enter the world."

* * *

Within five hours she was in full labor, contractions and dilation…even if the latter was coming slowly. It was midday on Christmas Eve when Booth arrived to find her resting and asleep, the nurse checking her vitals.

"How is she?" He looked at the nurse and the woman smiled.

"She's halfway there, you're the dad?" Booth nodded and placed a hand on Brennan's head, pushing back hair. "Good luck, she's stubborn and refuses an epidural. She says she wants it natural."

"Yeah, she's like that." The nurse left and Booth sat in the chair beside the bed, allowing a hand to rest on Brennan's belly. "Hey there baby girl, Daddy's here."

Brennan opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Booth, "Booth?"

"Hey baby," he leaned down and kissed her head, "how are you feeling?"

She shrugged and tensed as a contraction ripped through her, she grabbed Booth's hand and squeezed it. He nodded and watched her, she finally released his hand and eyed him. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay…you break my hand if you want, you're the one in pain." He brushed back her hair and smiled, "looks like Elizabeth is going to deliver on Christmas…we'll never be able to forget it now."

"I'm worried about her health, she's going to be born a full month ahead of her original delivery date."

He shook his head, "no, she'll be fine…she'll be fine and if she does have a medical condition, we'll handle it together. I promise you, we'll get through this together like we have everything else."

"I love you Booth." She smiled and looked down to see his hand on her belly, she placed hers over his.

* * *

The contractions and dilation continued for hours, it was around midnight that Bryers said she was prepared to push. Booth held her hand as Brennan laid pushing.

"Good Temperance, push, good. Ten, night, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and one." Bryers smiled and grabbed the suction bulb to suction out the nose and mouth. "Good, let's get these shoulders past. Big push, very big push."

Brennan was mildly silent through the entire process, something that surprised everyone…even Booth. "Come on baby, you can do it."

"Good Temperance, big push…that's one shoulder so let's get the other out."

Within seconds the room was filled with the sound of a newborn's cries. "You did it baby," Booth looked at Brennan and she laid her head back, "you did it." He kissed her head and took the scissors that Bryers was handing him.

He watched as his daughter was weighed and measured, Bryers began the process of removing the afterbirth.

* * *

Later after both mom and daughter were cleaned up, Booth went to make a few calls while Brennan got a few minutes alone with their daughter.

"I've been told that perfection does not exist but I must disagree with science…you are perfect in my eyes. You're my daughter, your father and I had a name picked out for you but we decided to change it at the last moment. Your father and I both agree you are too small to hold the name Elizabeth so we decided to call you Amanda…Amanda Christine Booth but we'll call you Amy."

A knock came and Daisy entered with three balloons and a bear, "hi Dr. Brennan, we won't be staying long but we wanted to come by and see the little one."

Sweets looked at Amy and smiled, "she's absolutely adorable, what's her name?"

"Amanda Christine but we'll call her Amy."

* * *

After a while, both left and Booth came back, he quickly set up the computer and turned on the webcam. Parker and Rebecca were soon seen, he looked at them. "Hey guys."

"Hi Dad."

Booth looked at them, "I want you to meet someone," he turned the screen towards Brennan and the baby, "Parker I'd like you to meet your new baby sister, Amanda Christine Booth but we call her Amy."

"She's so tiny."

They all laughed and Brennan repositioned Amy for Parker to see better, "can you see her better?"

"Yeah, what color eyes does she have?"

Booth looked at Brennan and she answered, "she has blue eyes like me."

"When do I get to hold her?"

Brennan looked at Parker, "my dig is still under a heavy storm called a monsoon so I'm coming home in a week. You can have your mom bring you by and see her if you'd like."

"Yeah, can we mom please can we?"

Rebecca nodded, "I'll call you for a good time to come over."

* * *

The session soon ended and Booth looked at Brennan as he took Amy in his arms, "I have to go back in two days. You're returning home?"

"It's unlikely the rain will let up and when it does, we will be removing water and mud for months so I have no reason to stay."

"Alright, I'm going to miss you guys, four months to go, just promise me you'll keep safe till I get home."

"I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you Bones, so much and I love Amy."

She looked at the baby in his arms, "we both love you, even if she can't express it yet, I know she loves her father."

"Do me a favor and send out birth announcements after I leave, so I receive one."

* * *

Two days later Brennan held Amy as they saw Booth off, he hugged Brennan and kissed Amy's head. "I love you…both of you. I'll see you when I get home."

"We'll be waiting for you, at the Mall by the coffee cart."

He kissed her and pushed her hair back, "I'll look forward to seeing you there."

He picked up his bag and kissed them each one more time. Brennan pushed back her tears as she watched him leave. "I love you."

"I love you too, both of you."

She headed towards the exit and smiled, knowing going home was going to be a breeze.

* * *

A/N: Now comes multiple views as each of the team receives birth announcements and they know who the father is.


	10. Announcements

B/N: Everyone gets announcements and has something to say about it.

* * *

In their small Paris apartment, Angela and Hodgins sat watching a movie when the buzzer rang. "Mail's here."

Angela got up and made her way to the door, picking up the mail that had been thrown through the slot. She found some was junk and others letters from everyone. She found one posted from Darwin and opened it to find it was a birth announcement.

"Brennan had the baby." Angela sat down and both looked at it, the baby's name was a dead give away to who the father was. "Wow…"

"You can say that again."

_It's a Girl_

_Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth_

_Invite you to celebrate the birth of their daughter:_

**_Amanda Christine Booth_**

_December 25, 2010_

_3:34 am_

_5 lbs. 13 ounces_

_20 inches_

"I can't believe it's Booth's daughter, why wouldn't she tell us?" Angela looked at Hodgins and he shrugged as if understanding. "Unless something happened and they didn't tell us because Sweets would go nuts…he was at the site for months."

"Yeah, he's been trying to prove they belong together every chance he gets."

* * *

Cam sat in her living room when Michelle came in the room with a stack of mail, "Dr. Brennan sent us another letter." She held it out to Cam and the pathologist opened the envelope, removing the contents.

"She had the baby, whoa…didn't see that coming."

"What?" Michelle looked at the card and noticed what her mother saw…the father.

_It's a Girl_

_Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth_

_Invite you to celebrate the birth of their daughter:_

**_Amanda Christine Booth_**

_December 25, 2010_

_3:34 am_

_5 lbs. 13 ounces_

_20 inches_

"I seriously didn't see that coming, she and Booth weren't on romantic terms last time I saw them together."

"Maybe they kept it a secret for a reason."

"Sweets probably, long story behind that."

* * *

Caroline Julian sat in her office when she found a letter addressed to her from Indonesia, she opened it to find a birth it she smiled, chuckling as she did.

_It's a Girl_

_Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth_

_Invite you to celebrate the birth of their daughter:_

**_Amanda Christine Booth_**

_December 25, 2010_

_3:34 am_

_5 lbs. 13 ounces_

_20 inches_

"About damn time you two got your heads on straight."

* * *

Jared Booth was working on his motorcycle when Padme came into the garage, "Jared, you have a piece of mail from Dr. Brennan."

"Can you open it for me and read it?"

She opened the letter and read the contents, that made him jump up and read it.

"I'll be damned, Seeley got his head on straight…I have a niece."

_It's a Girl_

_Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth_

_Invite you to celebrate the birth of their daughter:_

**_Amanda Christine Booth_**

_December 25, 2010_

_3:34 am_

_5 lbs. 13 ounces_

_20 inches_

"We should buy a gift for Baby Amanda."

Jared nodded, "you buy it, you're good at that sort of thing."

* * *

Agent Payton Perotta sat at her desk and opened a piece of mail she found, it was from Dr. Brennan. She pulled out what was to be a letter but instead found a birth announcement and a note.

**Agent Perotta,**

**I'd like for you to work with me upon my return to the states. I will be there for three months before Booth returns. If you find it acceptable, please notify Dr. Saroyan and we will begin as soon as I land in the states. **

**Thank you,**

**Dr. Temperance Brennan**

Looking at the birth announcement, she chuckled realizing the two had finally gotten it through their thick skulls that they were right for each other.

_It's a Girl_

_Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth_

_Invite you to celebrate the birth of their daughter:_

**_Amanda Christine Booth_**

_December 25, 2010_

_3:34 am_

_5 lbs. 13 ounces_

_20 inches_

"I look forward to working with you and seeing the little one." She grabbed her phone to notify Cam about the arrangement.

* * *

Sweets and Daisy stood packing in their hotel room when a knock came at the door, both looked at it and noticed a letter slipped underneath. Daisy picked it up and removed the letters from inside the envelope. She read it as did Sweets, both found it quite ironic.

**Dear Sweets and Daisy,**

**Due to the excavation site being buried by heavy amounts of water and mud, I am returning to the US. Daisy, the team has been instructed that you are in charge of the excavation in the remaining months. I will see you both when you return to the states but for now I'm centering my life around my child, as she will need me for the next few months every second of every day. Although Agent Perotta has agreed to work with me till Booth returns, I will be centering my life around Amy not crimes.**

**Good luck to you both and may I see you upon your return. **

**Until then, **

**Dr. Temperance Brennan**

Daisy removed the birth announcement and looked at it, "oh look…you were right."

Sweets took it and saw what he had been right about…Amy's father was indeed Booth.

_It's a Girl_

_Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth _

_Invite you to celebrate the birth of their daughter:_

**_Amanda Christine Booth_**

_December 25, 2010_

_3:34 am_

_5 lbs. 13 ounces_

_20 inches _

"I always said they were meant for each other."

Daisy smiled, "I'm in charge of the site, this is amazing…oh Lancelot can you believe it?"

"Yes Daisy I can."

* * *

The flight was long but as she walked off the plane into the terminal of Dulles's airport, Brennan knew she was home. She looked down at Amy and found she was asleep. "Welcome home Amy, welcome to America."

She walked through the airport into the Washington DC sun happy to be home and ready to introduce Amy to her life.

* * *

A/N: Next Baby Amy meets family.


	11. Family and Home

B/N: Parker meets his sister and Brennan's family meets her too.

* * *

Brennan settled into her apartment after doing some shopping, having sold everything she once used for Andy, she needed baby equipment and a lot of it. Until the crib arrived, she laid Amy in the middle of her bed surrounded by pillows.

She went about painting the room a paisley green color and waited for it to dry by making phone calls to her family and Rebecca to set up a picnic lunch at a nearby park, allowing Parker to play with Hayley and Emma since they were visiting Max.

She was able to feed Amy while making the phone calls, the newborn had shown herself to be a very quiet in nature, not very fussy.

"Yeah that sounds good, Saturday around ten at the Massanutten Waterpark…sounds good Rebecca. No you're welcome to stay if you want…well then I can just pick up Parker if you want. Yeah I'll pick up Parker, thank you. Bye." She hung up and looked down at her daughter, who was sucking on her bottle. "You are very quiet unlike your father. This weekend we are going to meet your cousins and your big brother, Parker. You each have a different mother but the same father…so he'd your half-brother but still your brother."

After burping and getting Amy settled again, Brennan went back to the nursery to finish up the painting. Finishing with the paint, she clean up and was done with her shower by the time Amy was ready for another feeding. Brennan settled down after the feeding, burping and diaper change to go to sleep.

She soon found that sleep was a precious thing when taking care of a newborn but managed to get a rhythm down before hitting the states however the time zones created an issue and both were slowly getting back to the Eastern time zone.

* * *

Between Tuesday and Saturday, she kept up on the nursery and finally got it complete Friday night. Looking at the completed project, she smiled and eyed it.

A white furniture set lined the room, brown and green bedding filled the crib and a rocking chair sat in the corner. Geometric shapes covered the room, shelves on the wall held books and odds and ends. The newborn's name was stenciled onto the wall over her crib in script form. The only thing missing was sitting in a box on the kitchen table.

Turning away from the room, she went to the kitchen and looked at the box. Gently opening it, Brennan pulled out what was inside.

It was a wall plaque and was religious, it was the only religious item besides Amy's rosary that would be allowed in her home. Reading it, she smiled at the writing she had chosen and she was sure Booth would agree with it.

_Blessed is This Child_

_**Amanda Christine Booth**_

_In the Holy Trinity_

_May She Find Grace and Strength _

_In Her Walk with God_

Around the edges was Psalm 23 and a cross at the bottom; taking it to the nursery, Brennan hung it over the crib under Amy's name.

The cried of her daughter made her look down and she smiled, "you've decided to wake up again, come here." She picked up Amy and held her, "Mommy isn't religious, I find science a way of life but your father is Catholic and finds strength in God. Many cultures expect children to walk in their father's footsteps but I prefer to give you a choice.

"You'll get to choose whether you prefer Catholicism or another religion or no religion at all. This and your rosary is for your father, so he knows you have a chance to follow in his religion." She kissed her daughter's head and smiled. "I love you my daughter…my miracle."

After placing Amy back down, Brennan got sleep herself although it came in only four hour intervals.

* * *

The next morning, Brennan got Amy dressed and the diaper bag packed before grabbing everything to head out. She drove to Rebecca's house to pick up Parker and was met with a smile when she arrived.

Parker ran off the steps quickly to her car as she opened the door. "Dr. Bones, is she here…is my sister here?"

"She is, can you step back and let me get her out?" She closed her car door as Rebecca came out to meet them. "Hello Rebecca."

"Hey Temperance, so where's the little lady at?"

"In the car, I'm going to get her out." She opened the door and gently unbuckled Amy before removing her. She held her close as she shut the car door and bent down so Parker could see her. "Do you remember her name?"

"Yeah, Amy…she looks different. She's not red anymore."

Both adults chuckled and Brennan smiled, "no, she's about two weeks old now, she was born in Australia in a city called Darwin."

Parker laughed, "that's a funny name."

"It was named after Charles Darwin, a famous scientist." She stood back up and Rebecca took a look at Amy.

She's pretty much like Parker except that she's a girl and she has blue eyes. That is defiantly Seeley's nose," she chuckled and looked at Brennan. "Doing good, those first few months are a pain."

"I'm fine, I have a rhythm down with her. I'll try to have Parker back by four and hungry for supper."

Rebecca nodded as Brennan placed Amy back in her car seat. "Sounds good, you'll behave for Temperance right Parker…do everything she says and not disobey her?"

"Yes Mom."

"Please get in the back Parker."

Parker went around to the other side and got in. "Behave you, thanks for doing this, I need a day to myself and this is usually the day Seeley takes him."

Shutting the door, Brennan looked at Rebecca. "If you'd like, I could take him every other weekend to give you a break. I can take him places and let him discover new things or just take him to his hockey or baseball games."

"You don't have to."

"I guess I feel like I should, Booth is my…significant other and as his son, Parker is also my responsibility. It would also give him time to spend with his sister, but the final decision is up to you."

Rebecca looked at Brennan and nodded, "I guess it'll be fine, I'll have his calendar of events so you know what you can and can't do."

"Sounds good, I'll pick it up when I drop him off. Does he have his bathing suit and everything he needs?"

Rebecca handed her a bag, "it has his medical information in there as well, just incase something happens."

The sound of a horn made them turn to see Parker leaning into the front seat, he rolled down his window. "Let's go Dr. Bones."

"Patience is a virtue Parker, give her a minute." The window was rolled back up and they both chuckled.

"Four and very hungry."

"I doubt hungry will be on the top of the list, the way he loves waterparks, he'll be exhausted."

Brennan nodded, "my father and nieces will be there so I figured Parker would like it as well."

* * *

After another goodbye, Brennan got in her car and drove the two hours to the Massanutten Waterpark where her father and nieces would be. The entire time, she entertained Parker with stories of her excavation in Indonesia…he was content with just that and telling her about the projects he did at the Jeffersonian's after-school program.

"And we did this mock dig for dinosaur bones, it was amazing and I was chosen to be the head Paleontologist's assistant. I showed him how to brush away the dirt and excavate properly. He said I had a real hand at it…I told him I learned from the book you gave me for Christmas."

Brennan looked at him, "sounds wonderful, what type of bones did you find?"

"We found Volso Raptor bones and several wooly mammoths but to be honest they didn't set it up right. See the wooly mammoths came after the raptors, the Paleontologist said I didn't know what I was talking about so the last day of the dig I brought a book and showed him the correct timeline…he was embarrassed. I told him everyone makes mistakes and everyone is learning still."

"That's very correct, now Parker can you tell me what my niece's names are again?"

Parker sighed and eyed her through the mirror, "Hayley and Emma, Hayley is nine and Emma is seven."

"Good, are you upset?" She looked at him through the mirror, "if so I'm sorry I made you upset."

"No, I just miss Dad." He smiled and looked at her, "are you going to be my step-mom?"

Brennan eyed him and shrugged, "I don't know, right now me and your father are taking our relationship slow. Perhaps out of order but still slow. I do love him and Amy and you."

"That's okay, just as long as you're here…can I call you something besides Dr. Bones?"

She nodded, "you can call me Tempe if you like, that's what my father and friends call me."

"Tempe, it's funny." He laughed and Brennan smiled.

* * *

The talk of after-school projects began again and soon they were at the waterpark. Brennan was surprise to find Russ and Amy with Max and the girls, she got out as they came over.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Russ hugged her and smiled, he looked at Parker. "Who's this little guy?"

"Mr. Max!" Parker ran to max and hugged him, "are you going to be there on Monday for the Dissection Project, we're dissecting frogs."

"I'm afraid I stick to non-animal projects." He looked at Russ and Amy and the girls, "this is Parker Booth, Agent Booth's son. Hayley, Emma why don't you say hello."

Parker soon was talking the girls away and Brennan took the time to open the back and get Amy out. All three adults stared in shock. Russ was the first to ask, "who's this?"

"This is my daughter Amanda, but we call her Amy." She grabbed Parker's bag and the diaper bag before shutting the door.

"When did you get pregnant, I thought you were in Indonesia?" Max looked at her and she smiled.

Brennan spoke with them as they walked into the Waterpark, as it was freezing outside. "Booth and I started our relationship shortly before we both left for opposite places, I found out during the excavation. I gave birth to Amy on Christmas day, Booth flew in to be there for me."

"So you two are actually dating?"

Brennan shook her head, "we haven't been on a date, as I told Parker, we've done things out of order but then we were never one for tradition."

* * *

The day progressed and everyone had fun, Brennan even managed to get Amy, her daughter, into the water and get her accustomed to the environment. Parker hit it off with Hayley and Emma, playing Marco Polo with them and chase after eating lunch before getting in the water.

In all, Brennan found the day was worth it…she had her family, including Parker, with her and everything was fine. Max and Russ seemed to enjoy their niece and granddaughter, not wanting to give her up but eventually did. The most rewarding part of the day was the part where Parker held his sister for the first time.

"Parker look at me." Max held up a camera to take a picture of Brennan, Parker and Amy; Parker sat in Brennan's lap and in his arms was Amy. "Say Cheese."

"Cheese!"

Max showed them the picture and Parker smiled, "that's perfect to send to Dad…can we?"

"We can."

* * *

Brennan said her goodbyes and took Parker home, getting his schedule as she did. After a long day, she went home and placed Amy in her crib, preparing to get ready for bed but printed out the picture of her, Parker and Amy before she did so…to send to Booth in the next letter.

She decided then that she not only had a daughter, she also had a son. It was a good day after all and two days later she'd be back at the Jeffersonian solving crimes with Perotta again.

* * *

A/N: Next, Booth recieves a letter and photos and we meet some of his team.


	12. Words from the Heart

B/N: We get to meet two of Booth's men and he gets letters and photos. He has already gotten the birth announcement...just so you know.

* * *

The wind blew and sand was thrown everywhere, Booth laid on his bed writing in his daughter's journal. He was waiting on pictures to show his company of his newborn daughter. He often couldn't imagine that he had another child besides Parker but when he looked up at the only picture had of Amy, the birth announcement, he knew it was for real.

The call of 'mail' made everyone jump up and head to the Sergeant that handed out mail. After waiting a while, Booth finally got his and he went back to his bunk to open it. He found a few letters from Bones and Parker but the large mailing envelope was what caught his attention.

Tearing it open he found pictures of Thanksgiving, pictures of days after he left and some from a waterpark visit. The one that caught his eye was of Bones, Parker and Amy…his family.

Two of his men, John Collens and Mike Brass, made their way over. "Hey Booth, got new pictures huh?"

"Sure did," he handed the picture over and both men chuckled. "My son and daughter with their mother." He knew of course Parker had no relation to Bones but it didn't matter, if he had his way in months to come she would be Parker's step-mother.

Other men soon came over and looked at the pictures, there were a ton of them. None of his men had children or they just had wives. He was the lucky father out of twelve men and they often asked when the next set of pictures would be arriving. It was if they were family and his children were their niece and nephew.

* * *

Opening the letter from Bones while his men looked at pictures, he read it and smiled.

_Booth,_

_Much has occurred since I arrived back in the states. Agent Perotta has agreed to work with me until your return and I see that although I originally took the excavation to get away from crimes, I feel I must 'jump' back into the water._

_Amy is doing well and thriving, I finished the nursery last Friday and I sent pictures of it for you. On the wall above her crib is something that connects you to her at the moment. I believe you would like the saying I chose._

_Parker joined my family at the Massanutten Indoor Waterpark last Saturday and I have arranged with Rebecca to take Parker in your place. Until your return, I have him every other weekend and plan to do whatever shall be done. If it is hockey and baseball or just a fun outing, it will take place. I have also offered to take him home after his after-school projects at the Jeffersonian._

_I miss you and so do your children._

_I love you,_

_Bones…and Amy and Parker_

* * *

Booth looked through the pictures to find the ones of the nursery and saw what she had bought for Amy. It was a religious item and would be out of place in her home but wasn't because it was for their daughter.

_Blessed is This Child_

_**Amanda Christine Booth**_

_In the Holy Trinity_

_May She Find Grace and Strength _

_In Her Walk with God_

He also noticed a rosary made of lavender beads and silver that hung on the wall nearby. It amazed him that despite her Atheist view, she knew a prayer and placed it on the wall over their daughter, to protect and guide her.

* * *

He chose the picture of the three to hang up, the rest would be placed in his trunk. However, one of just Parker would go in Amy's journal.

It was suffice to say he was thrilled to hear from Bones and his kids. He opened Parker's letter to find it was filled with explanations of his most recent experiments at the Jeffersonian, the waterpark and everything he had been doing but what got Booth was the two sentences about Amy.

**I like my sister Dad, I like that she's my sister and only mine. Tempe says that being a big brother is important and I have to help protect her till you get home, I promise I will Dad.**

It almost made him cry that his son was protective of his sister and knew Bones had been behind making Parker feel like he had a role and wasn't just sitting back watching everyone adore the baby and ignore him.

* * *

A/N: Booth comes home in the next chapter.


	13. Reunion

B/N: Booth comes home and the family is reunited.

* * *

Brennan stood in the porch of Rebecca's house waiting for the door to be opened and it soon was, Parker came out with a bag on his back. Rebecca joined him on the porch as she shut the door.

"You'll behave for Temperance right?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go see Dad!" Parker smiled and looked at Brennan, "I can't wait."

Rebecca smiled and looked at Brennan, "thanks for doing this, it's all he's talked about all week."

"It's no problem actually, I planned on it." She looked at Parker, "why don't you go get in the car, I'll be right there."

"Okay." Parker ran to the car and got in, Brennan looked at Rebecca.

"He called me 'Mom' last weekend, I told him it was reserved for you and only you but he won't stop."

Rebecca chuckled and smiled, "it's fine, you're probably going to be his step-mother soon so I don't mind. I'd only have an issue if you and Seeley were only partners but you aren't." She looked at her watch, "I got to go, he has everything he needs for tonight, I figured he'd be staying with Seeley so I had him pack an overnight bag."

"Alright, one of us will return him Sunday evening."

* * *

Brennan left and got in the car, checking to see if Parker was buckled in, which he was. She pulled out of the driveway and turned the car in the direction of the Mall.

"Is Dad going to be there when we get there or do we have to wait?"

"I honestly don't know Parker, we'll have to wait and see."

She noticed Parker leaned over and looked at Amy, he picked up a toy and shook it which caused the infant to laugh. Amy was thriving and growing, but was a quiet child. She rarely cried and only did so because she needed something. At four months and two weeks, she was sleeping halfway through the night and took naps during the day.

On the days she had Parker, Brennan allowed him to help take care of his sister. He attempted diaper changing but found it too gross and stuck to feeding and burping her and of course playing.

"Mom, Mom she's laughing at me."

Brennan smiled and looked back at Parker, "yes she is, she recognizes you."

"She does?"

"Yes, at four months she is aware who her mother and brother is."

* * *

The rest of the ride was about what Parker missed during the week and as soon as they got to the parking lot, Parker was out and ready to go. Brennan however pulled on the baby sling she often carried Amy in and placed the infant in it.

After locking the car, they began walking towards the Mall and finally headed towards the coffee cart. Brennan spotted a man in uniform, she knew who it was instantly and so did Parker. He ran in the direction of Booth, yelling his name.

"Dad, Daddy!"

Booth turned and bent down to catch Parker, looking up to see Brennan walking towards them. "I missed you Bub."

"I missed you too Daddy." He hugged Booth tightly, "don't go away again."

"I won't Bub, I won't." Brennan reached them and he stood, pulling her into a hug and kissed her. She pulled back and eyed him. "I won't leave again."

"You have too much to loose if you leave again." She gently removed Amy and handed her to her father.

Booth took the infant and held her close, "hey there baby girl, Daddy's home."

"Mom, Mom can I have some money for a soda." Booth looked at Brennan in surprise as she handed Parker a five and he ran off.

She looked at him and noticed his expression, "it started last weekend, I told Rebecca and she said she didn't mind. Since we are both have no objections to the name, I haven't discouraged it."

"You've changed despite what I said…you're not just a mother to our daughter but also a mother to Parker."

"Step-mother, biologically we are not related so scientifically I have no standing as a parent."

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "I love you." He kissed her head and they began walking to the coffee cart where Parker was getting a soda. "She's grown so much, so has Parker."

"I have been meaning to ask you if you are planning to co-habitat with me or go back to your apartment. While most cultures define co-habiting as a pre-curser to marriage or a marriage itself, I find nothing wrong with doing so."

He chuckled and looked at her, pushing hair from her face. "You could've just asked me to move in and not go all squint speak on me."

"You said you adore my scientific rationality, you even asked me not to change the fact that is how I act."

Booth nodded, "yes I did."

Parker came back over and handed Brennan the remaining change. "Three seventy in change and I got something with no caffeine." He held up his sprite and Brennan ruffled his hair. "Dad, can we play football tomorrow…just me and you?"

"Of course Bub, I'll pick you up from your mother's early and we'll spend all day together."

"Actually Rebecca had an out of town conference and since you were coming home, she sent an overnight bag for Parker. He's staying with us for the weekend, although I assume you are taking him to Mass on Sunday."

"Dad always goes to Mass on Sundays and I join him when I'm with him or Mom takes me. My communion is coming up in a few months, will you be there even though you don't believe in God?"

Brennan nodded, "of course I'll come." She smiled and Parker hugged her.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Parker, why don't we go have lunch…my treat."

* * *

Lunch soon came in the form of the Royal Diner, the owner gave them a free meal since Booth had come home from war. Booth finally got a chance to have fun with Amy, taking on the task of feeding her.

"Open up, come on." He put the spoon her mouth but she turned her head. "Alright, here comes the airplane…zoom…zoom. It's coming in for a landing, it's coming," Amy giggled and as soon as her mouth opened, he gave her the food. "And it landed, that's my girl."

He looked up to see Brennan cutting up Parker's food but she caught his eye and smiled. It took him a moment to realize that she had gone from anthropologist to mother in the span of a year, succeeding through motherhood as if it was just another excavation…with ease.

Looking back at Amy, Booth noticed she had her mother's slightly auburn hair and her eyes, but his nose and ears. She was moving her arms as if asking to be picked up. He picked her up out of her seat and held her. "That's my girl, I love you."

She just looked at him and tilted her head, studying him. "She does that quite often, Cam calls it 'baby squinting' but I have no idea where she gets such an idea."

"She's studying me, I mean the last time we saw each other was when she was two days old and she wouldn't remember me. All babies do it, Andy did it."

"I remember."

"Even Parker did it," Parker looked up as if questioning what he did. "Yeah Bub, you studied me when you were a baby."

Parker looked at both adults, "why would I do that?"

"Well, babies naturally study their environment to become comfortable with it. Just like you look at everything at the Jeffersonian, you watch everyone and everything…so you feel comfortable." Brennan eyed him and he nodded, "if you didn't know anyone, wouldn't you be scared?"

Parker shook his head, "I'm not scared of anything."

Brennan chuckled and looked at Booth, he spoke. "Everyone is scared of something, I'm scared to loose you and Amy and Bones is scared of change…there has to be something you're scared of."

"I'm scared you'll go away again."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other before looking at Parker. "I'm not going anywhere Bub, but know if something did happen…you have your sister and two mothers who love you and would keep my memory alive for you."

"Then I'm not scared." Parker smiled and went back to his food.

* * *

After lunch, they went back to Brennan's apartment and got settled for the night. Dinner would be spaghetti and in the mean time, Parker was settled into the nursery, where a twin bed laid against one of the walls across from the crib. Brennan had gotten it for a guest if someone stayed over.

Booth sat down and watched a movie with Parker, Prince of Persia, while Brennan started on dinner. Amy was asleep in the nursery. Midway through the movie, Brennan placed a bowl of popcorn between the two men and went back to the kitchen.

By the time the movie ended, dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat. Just after beginning to eat, Amy woke up. Brennan started to get up till Booth stopped her. "I'll get her."

He stood and walked to the nursery, he found Amy whimpering in her crib and he picked her up.

"Hey there, decided to join the party have you?" He walked to the changing station and changed her diaper, keeping her entertained by placing a small plush elephant on her belly. After changing her and putting her in a new outfit, Booth made his way to the dining room where he found Brennan had already set up the highchair.

Feeding Amy came as another challenge but after a few airplanes, he got her pureed food down. Brennan went about cleaning up dinner while Parker and Booth played with Amy but it was only when hands settled on her hips that Brennan turned to find Booth.

"Hey need any help?"

"No, I have it." He kissed her and she smiled, Booth rubbed her arms before moving away.

She watched him settled down and play with Amy, who seemed to like all the attention but was growing tired. Parker wanted to watch another movie and even set up a favorite of his, Cars, while Booth went to the nursery to place Amy to sleep.

Finding the music selection to be only classical, he began singing a tune silently.

_Hush-a-Bye _

_Dont You Cry_

_Go To Sleep My Little Baby_

_When You Wake You Shall Have _

_All The Pretty Little Ponies_

_In Your Bed _

_Mamma Said_

_Babies Riding Off To Dream Land_

_One By One_

_They've Begun_

_Dance And Prance For Little Baby_

_Blacks And Bays_

_Dapples And Grays _

_Running In The Night_

_When You Wake_

_You Shall Have_

_All The Pretty Little Ponies _

* * *

Soon Amy was asleep and he placed her in her crib, saying a silent prayer for her. Booth turned to see Brennan in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded. He left the room, an arm around Brennan and both settled on the couch with Parker to watch the movie.

The family had reunited and everything was great, peaceful and life moved on.

* * *

A/N: Bones faces an interview on her newest book and the fact she's a mother, countering the statement she made years before.


	14. Interview

B/N: Brennan has an interview and it turns out better then her last expirence.

* * *

The phone rang and Brennan turned on the nightstand light before picking up her watch to read the time: eight fifteen in the morning. After picking up the phone, she rolled onto her back and sat up.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Temperance this is Grace, I just finished your new book and I have to say it's great. WJLA wants to do an interview for this afternoon's live segment. They're asking you be at the studio at ten to set up."

"I can't, I need time to plan these things…I'm a mother now. I have a child not just a career."

A sigh came and her agent spoke. "I understand, you have friends don't you or family, this is a chance to get promotion. I understand the last live segment went to hell in back but this is your chance. I'll pick you up at nine fifteen."

"Fine, but I have to come straight back." She hung up and looked over at Booth who was asleep. "Booth," she shook his shoulder and he groaned but turned over and opened his eyes. "My agent is coming to pick me up, I have an interview."

"Go, I have Parker and Amy." He waved her off and she got out of bed, pulling on a robe before going to the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later she was dressed and ready to go, she was making coffee when Parker came in the kitchen. A knock at the door came and he rushed to it. Opening it he found Grace Harper, Brennan's agent.

"Hi, I'm here for Temperance…is she here?"

"Mom, it's for you."

"As I'm aware Parker," she came over and looked at him, "go get some cereal, go on." Parker left and she looked at Grace. "Come in, I'm almost ready to go."

Grace stepped in and heard crying, she shut the door and noticed Parker sitting at the kitchen table with milk and cereal. Brennan came back with Amy and placed her in her highchair. "Cute kids."

"Thanks, Booth get up…Amy and Parker are awake. You promised to take Parker and play football with him."

Seconds later Booth, clad in sweats and a gray shirt entered the kitchen. "Don't yell."

"I have to go." She kissed him and handed him coffee, "I'll be back by two, you'll have Parker the rest of the day after that."

"Bye Mom."

She kissed Amy and Parker and grabbed her coat and purse. "Bye Parker, make sure your father doesn't go back to bed…you have my permission to use water if he does."

"Cool."

"Oh no, no water Bub…she's just joking." He looked at her, "you're joking right?"

"I love you all, bye." She stepped out the door and Grace was behind her.

* * *

The drive to the studio was full of questions and answers the interviewer would ask. Brennan memorized all the questions as well as all the correct answers.

They arrived at the studio and she was rushed into make-up and wardrobe, her interviewer, Katie Barstow came to meet her with a copy of her new book. The book wasn't due out for two more weeks but they always did a segment two weeks before a book was released.

"Dr. Brennan," Brennan looked up to find Barstow with a book. "I know its crazy to ask but could you sign my book."

"Hold on a moment," she pulled on the shoes they gave her and sat down, signing the book. "Who to?"

"It's for my husband, Grayson."

Brennan signed the book and looked at the dedication page, she had emailed a new dedication to her editor after her daughter's birth.

**_I dedicate this book to my other half and partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth and my children: my step-son Parker James Booth and daughter, Amanda Christine Booth._**

"There you are." She handed the book back and Barstow left.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she was in a chair across from Barstow, it was eleven and they were about to go live.

"Live in five, four three, two…live people." The announcer said and Barstow smiled.

"I'm here with Dr. Temperance Brennan, author of the Bones Series and her new book, Fountain of Bones." She looked at Brennan, "how are you this morning Dr. Brennan."

"Very well, thank you."

"Now the last book, Bred in the Bone was fabulous and sold over a million copies. Do you mind giving us a brief overview of this new book."

Brennan nodded, "no actually, Fountain of Bones is based on a mass grave found under a fountain. I actually got the idea from a crime I investigated two years ago. Kathy and Andy are assisted by a psychic who in turn helps them grow closer. It's a very mind twisting story, by far my best if you asked me."

"I was reading your dedication and wondered about it, do you mind if I read it for the audience?"

"No, go ahead."

"It says, _'I dedicate this book to my other half and partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth and my children: my step-son Parker James Booth and daughter, Amanda Christine Booth_.'" She smiled at Brennan, "you got married since we last saw you?"

"No, I'm in a civil relationship however we do share a daughter and his son has become very close to me." She took a sip of water and placed her glass down.

Barstow eyed her, "so how old is the little one, your daughter?"

"Amy is four months old at the moment, she was born in Australia while I was on a dig in the Maluku Islands. A monsoon hit out excavation site so we were required to go to Australia, we were there for nearly three months and I gave birth on Christmas Day at 3: 34 am."

"Was her father there?"

"Yes, he flew in from Afghanistan, where he was stationed for a year." She looked at Barstow and she smiled.

"Dr. Brennan, a few years ago you said you were not going to have children yet now here you are, with two children. What made you change your mind?"

She was silent for a moment, trying to word it in her head right. "I've found that sometimes the mouth speaks quicker then the heart. While my daughter's arrival was unplanned, it doesn't mean I don't love her because I do. Perhaps most people who adore children but don't want them need a push in the right direction. The minute I felt her kick me from inside the womb I knew I was meant to be her mother and I'm glad she arrived, even if it was unexpected."

"So Dr. Brennan, we all have to ask…are there going to be wedding bells in the future?"

"Probably but I'm unsure right now, for right now I'm content as I am but as most people acknowledge, it takes two to make a partnership work. Right now we're just trying to settled back into roles we haven't played in a year. My partner just returned from a war zone and I just came back from a dig in a jungle of Indonesia…we need to find our roles before we can think about marriage."

"Very well said, it's a pleasure having you Dr. Brennan," she shook Brennan's hand, "look for Fountain of Bones in bookstores on the June second."

After 'cut' was called, Brennan went about changing and waited for Grace to arrive to take her home. Grace soon came over and smiled.

"Better, good job."

* * *

Grace dropped her off at home and she opened the door to find Parker watching TV while Booth stood in the kitchen packing a lunch. "What are you doing?"

"Packing a picnic lunch, we're all going to the park…not just me and Parker." He smiled and she eyed him, he smirked at her. "I watched your interview."

"It was better then my last, did I say anything wrong?"

Booth shook his head and walked to her, placing his hands on her arms and kissed her forehead. "No, you were perfect…you sounded not like your normal self. You didn't sound like a squint but a normal person, normal non-anthropological person."

"I've been so tired lately, Amy is just now sleeping long enough for me to get sleep."

Booth eyed her and smiled, running a finger along her jaw. "You get to rest today, you get to rest with Amy and I'll play with Parker…sound fair enough."

"Thank you."

He chuckled and kissed her, "that's what I'm here for, to make you happy…I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: We jump ahead to Amy's first birthday and Booth surprises Brennan with something


	15. Epilogue: Six Months Later

B/N: This included the following: a regular morning at the Brennan-Booth household, a religious discussion and Booth surprises Brennan...and of course a happy ending.

* * *

Booth gently ran a hand up and down Brennan's arm before kissing her head, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times before looking at him.

"Merry Christmas Bones, we have both a holiday and birthday to celebrate."

She turned over and checked her watch, finding it was only eight in the morning. "It's only eight, I'm sleeping for another hour."

"Nope, we have gifts to wrap and breakfast to make…believe me, Christmas with kids is always early. Parker will no doubt come in here any minute and beg us to get up because he wants to open presents."

They had moved into a house not far from the Jeffersonian and upon moving into the house, Parker insisted he wanted to live with his father and step-mother, Rebecca saw that he had more stability with Booth and Brennan then he did with her so she allowed it. Now the couple had an eleven year old and a one year old under their roof.

Brennan groaned and got up against her wish to do so, going to the bathroom. Booth headed downstairs after checking on Parker, who was surprisingly still asleep and Amy, who was playing in her crib.

* * *

He began making breakfast when Brennan came in the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of coffee and began helping. She took over eventually and Booth went to wrap gifts, allowing two things to be done at once.

Booth finished and placed the gifts under the tree before joining Brennan in the kitchen. He placed his hands on her arms and kissed her neck, running a hand down to her belly…they had just found out she was pregnant again.

It was a bit crazy or so Angela had said, she had told them they needed birth control but neither believed in it. Booth didn't believe it was right to use birth control because children were a gift from God and if they were meant to be born, they would be. Brennan insisted that children were meant to be born, it was nature's way of continuing through evolution and no one had the right to control when and how they come about.

"I love you."

"If you love me, you'll leave me to make breakfast without interruptions."

Knowing it was her hormones talking, Booth kissed her head and left to get the children up. He went to Parker's room first and woke him up before going to Amy's room, she smiled at her father.

"Dada." She stood in the crib, holding onto the railing.

"Yeah, Daddy's here…happy birthday Amy" He picked her up and went about the morning routine, changing and dressing her. "Today you are one years old, can you believe it because I can't…I remember how small you were when you were born."

* * *

He and Amy joined Parker and Brennan downstairs in the kitchen, He placed Amy in her highchair and sat down as Brennan placed pancakes on the table before the men.

"Parker, you do know you're spending tonight and tomorrow with your mother right?" Booth looked at his son and the eleven year old nodded. "After we do gifts, you'll pack a bag."

"Mom already did," Parker and Booth both looked at Brennan, "when she did the laundry last night."

"Oh, well okay." Booth looked at Brennan as she sat cutting up Amy's pancake into tiny pieces. "Honey, do you want to tell Parker the good news or should I?"

"You can tell him." She looked up, her face calm but tired. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired."

Booth nodded and looked at Parker, "you're gonna have another brother or sister in a few months, Mom is three months pregnant."

Parker looked at them, "I was talking to the priest, since I'm going to be an alter boy and he asked about my family and I told him. He said Mom is going to hell because she's Atheist and because you aren't married, any kids you have are going to hell too. Is he right or wrong because I don't want my brothers and sisters and Mom to go to hell."

Booth was quiet and so was Brennan, they'd never really expected that type of question to come from Parker. Finally Booth spoke, "Parker, you and I believe one thing and Mom believes another but that's okay because people are entitled to their own beliefs. Mom believes in science and we have faith and when Amy and the baby are old enough...they'll get to choose whether they want to be Roman Catholic or Atheist or whatever they want to believe."

"But is he right or wrong?"

"I think the question is what do you believe, do you believe that I'll go to hell or do you believe I'll go to heaven or neither...only you can decide that. The priest can only inform you of the boundaries of Catholicism not make the decision for you. Isn't that what God gave you...free choice, he doesn't make decisions for you?"

"Yeah, so it's up to what I believe?" Booth and Brennan both nodded, "I believe that you aren't evil and I was told that God gave us science so if you believe in science and he gave it to us, then you can't be faulted."

"That's what matters Bub, what you believe...the moment someone makes you believe something, it's no longer your beliefs."

"Okay." He went back to his breakfast and Booth and Brennan looked at each other, this was the first issue of religion that had entered their home.

* * *

After breakfast, they all gathered in the living room and presents were tore into, Booth helped Amy open her gifts. She was interested in the wrapping paper more then her gifts. Amy received four more gifts then Parker but only because it was her birthday...Angela had held a birthday party for Amy a week before at Wong Fu's and Sid had made Amy a birthday cake.

"Cool, a chemistry set."

Brennan smiled and as Parker hugged her, "I know you wanted it, you have something to go with it, look in the box."

He opened the box under the tree to find his own lab coat, his name embroided in it. Booth watched as Parker tried it on, the coat had been tailored to fit him. "Dad, look at me...I'm a squint."

They all laughed and Brennan took a picture, she looked under the tree to see one final gift. "Someone left something under the tree."

Parker got it and read the tag, "it's for you Mom."

Booth and Parker watched as Brennan opened the box to find a small velvet box inside. Upon opening the box she found a diamond ring. Booth took it from her and gently took her hand.

"Temperance Joy Brennan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him after he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you three."

They both laughed as Parker hugged them. They were a family, a family of four soon to be five.

* * *

The future was looked upon as being bright...and it was, when Seeley Joseph Booth Jr. entered the world on June 12, 2012 to Temperance Brennan-Booth and Seeley Booth who were married on Valentine's Day at the Jeffersonian in the exact spot they met eight years before.

* * *

A/N: THE END


End file.
